


Wild and Untamed

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [48]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Post-Mission, Prompt Fill, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Crossing Over prompt:Stargate Multiverse + Any, any, your favorite characters from the other fandom as a gate team.In which things heat up between Danny and Steve post-mission. It's notjustthe body paint.





	Wild and Untamed

**Author's Note:**

> TV Fusion: Stargate SG1/Stargate Atlantis

“I do _not_ want to talk about it,” Danny said the second he stepped through the Gate.

He could feel everyone’s eyes on him and no wonder, what with the thick coating of garish purple face paint and the multi-colored feathers in his hair. Kono and Steve weren’t in any better shape, which was the only saving grace.

General Denning was trying so hard not to smile he nearly swallowed his own lips. “Debrief in half an hour,” he choked out.

“Better make that an hour, sir,” Kono replied. She had paint in her hair, too. “I might have to shave my head.”

“Nice look, cuz,” Chin said from the control room. Kono flipped him off.

“That was incredibly fascinating.” Max, somehow, had emerged unpainted and feather-free. “Their whole culture was built around one particular type of bird, native only to that region.”

“Save it for the debrief, doc,” Denning said. “One hour.”

Danny bypassed the locker room. There was a lot of scrubbing in his future and he didn’t want to use the harsh soaps the SGC provided. Instead he went to the room he and Steve shared when they were under the Mountain. He couldn’t wait to get out from under that pile of dirt and go back to the house. See Grace. Breathe some fresh air.

“Wait up, Danny.” It didn’t take long for Steve, with his ridiculously long legs, to catch Danny up in the hallway. Every Airman and Marine they passed looked like they were choking to death in their efforts not to laugh.

“I can’t believe you agreed to have us participate in that stupid ritual! Do you ever consider consulting the rest of us before you do these things? Do we have to review the concept of a team one more time?”

“I told you, Danno. SG-9 is a benevolent dictatorship, not a democracy.”

Danny stopped walking and poked Steve in the chest. It lacked a little something with the tac vest in the way. “Don’t let this team leader thing go to your head, Steven. We don’t need more suicidal antics, thank you very much.”

“How is this suicidal?” Steve gestured at his own face.

“Blind luck. Next time it could be a death paste or something.”

“Death paste?” Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re insane.”

“Yeah, well, you made me that way.”

Danny turned on his heel and kept marching down the corridor, head held high. When he got to their room he immediately started stripping. Luckily no-one had to know that the paint wasn’t just on their faces. The stuff had hardened up pretty well, so there were just dried flakes of paint on the inside of Danny’s clothes.

And Steve…well. He looked like a warrior from some fantasy novel, wild and untamed. There were broad stripes of blue paint across his chest and down his abdomen, and it was almost like a welcome sign, pointing to all the fun things that could be had south of the waistband.

Steve started to unbutton his pants, but Danny waylaid him. “Let me.”

A raised eyebrow was Steve’s only comment as Danny carefully peeled him out of his pants and underwear. There was more paint around his muscled thighs, and down his back. Danny sent some hateful thoughts to whatever native person or persons had put their hands on his partner. 

“Don’t tell me this turns you on,” Steve said. But his eyes were darkening under Danny’s scrutiny and his cock was starting to take an interest in proceedings as well.

“ _You_ turn me on,” Danny contradicted.

It was true. No matter what manner of outlandish clothing or body adornments Steve got put into offworld, he always managed to look sexy and masculine and Danny really needed to have him right the fuck now.

They kissed, deep and dirty, their bodies pressed tight together. Steve walked Danny backwards into the bathroom and somehow managed to get the shower on without breaking contact with Danny’s mouth. The man had skills, had prowess, had Danny’s cock in his hand.

The paint was surprisingly water soluble, which was good news for Kono and her hair. Purple and blue dripped down their bodies and swirled around their feet. Danny clutched Steve’s shoulders and rocked into his hand.

“You look…like Tim Curry… at the end…of Rocky Horror,” he panted. The feathers had drooped under the water, some of them hanging in Steve’s face. 

“And you look like the man who’s gonna give me one hell of a blowjob,” Steve murmured in Danny’s ear.

He did a fancy twist-swipe-pull move and Danny was coming all over Steve’s hand. He clung to Steve, legs weak, while Steve milked his cock of every last drop. Danny twitched away from him when it got to be too sensitive.

“Your turn, Daniel,” Steve said, giving his own cock a cursory stroke. “Show me how much you hated having those women paint me.”

“Point of fact: I always give good head.”

Danny got carefully to his knees – no need to risk injury, because that was always an embarrassing story to have to tell the medical staff – and wasted no time sucking Steve’s cock into his mouth. He hadn’t been kidding, either. He was very skilled in the ways of cocksucking and deepthroating, and he had all sort of little tricks he used to push Steve over the edge. There was nothing wrong with embracing his strengths.

Steve’s hands were fisted in Danny’s hair as he came, his cock pulsing against Danny’s tongue. As beautiful as he was mid-orgasm, Danny especially liked Steve right after, when his eyes were glazed and he had a goofy grin on his face.

Steve gave Danny a hand up and kissed him, soft and sweet. They still had plenty of time before the debrief, so they washed each other and got rid of the last bits of paint and feathers.

“When we get back to the house I’m going to fuck you blind,” Danny whispered in Steve’s ear as they were getting dressed.

It was the only thought that sustained him through Max’s long, detailed recounting of their mission to M45-T87.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** The paint and feathers was inspired by the _Stargate Atlantis_ first-season ep “Childhood’s End” even though the setting of this fic is _Stargate SG1_. The title comes from the soundtrack to the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Just because. ::grins::
> 
> I don’t know why my fusions with these two turn into porn fests. ::shakes head::


End file.
